My Funny Valentine A Jade Vday One Shot
by dadiva18
Summary: Jude comes home to find a different Valentines Day suprise from her boyfriend. Jade. Hope you guys like it! Please R&R Rated T for s brief mature content and some language. Being safe!


**A/N: Here is a Valentine's Day one-shot for all my Jader's out there. Sorry if it seems cheesy, but I like it!**

**Happy V-day and Jade is LOVE!**

**Diva of Jadeland**

I drive home from work all smiles. Today is Valentines Day. I got to leave early and Tommy has a surprise waiting for me. "You are going to FLIP!" he told me today before work, so now I am So excited. I'm just amazed that he would do this for me.

I arrive at our apartment and I open the door with my key. I walk into the apartment and its dead silent. It seems like no one has been here all day. Maybe Tommy went to get things for our date tonight.

"Tommy? Tommy are you here?" I ask. Silence. I walk further in the apartment and I see his bag. So he is here.

"Tommy, I'm home. Tomm-" I stop. I hear a woman from our bedroom:

"Tommy, oh Tommy!" she moans. My heart goes into my throat, my stomach goes into knots. My breathing becomes shallow. I walk to our bedroom door and creak it open.

The image will be forever burned into my brain for the rest of my life, Tommy cheating on me. I can't believe my eyes at what he is doing. He promised me that he would never do this. That he loves me and only me, and that he will be faithful. I open the door in a fury and they stop. Tommy turns his head and his face id priceless. Full of guilt, shock, and shame. I look at him coldly, tears streaming down my face. A blonde sits up from the bed and I can not believe my eyes.

"Sadie?" I say softly. My sister looks at me with the same expression that Tommy has, speechless.

"Jude. This isn't-" I stop him.

"What it looks like?" I ask. I can barely see him now because of the tears in my eyes. I throw him the valentine I got for him today with the small box of chocolates I got him.

"Here. Happy Valentines Day." I say coldly as I toss it. I turn around and dash out of the apartment slamming the door, and I run into my car and I drive. I don't know where, I just drive where my car takes me. I pull into the driveway and run to the door. I knock on it.

"Just a minute!" I hear a voice calls from inside the house. I hear footsteps get closer to the door and unlocking of locks. The door opens and I see him.

"Jude, what's wrong?"

"Jamie…Tommy.."

"No need to say more. Just come on in." Jamie says as he leads me into his house. We walk into the living room and I sit on the couch. He gets both of us a glass of juice and he sits next to me. I don't know how I even had the energy to walk into the living room and be here. He sits down next to me and looks into my eyes.

"Jude, what's wrong?" he asks. I can't hold this any longer.

"Tommy. He…he…" I fall into his waiting arms and just cry into his chest. He rubs my back and rocks me.

"Shhh. Don't worry, I'm here for you." Jamie tells me trying to calm me down.

"Just let it out." he says. And I do. I cry. I cry and I cry and I cry some more.

"He said he loved me! He promised that he would never hurt me!" I cry into him.

"I know, I know. Just relax, I got you, ok?" he says and I and against him.

I cry until no more tears fall down my cheeks. After drinking my glass of juice (and many, MANY tissues later), I just settle on his chest, his arms around me. I feel him shift and I look up. He looks at me.

"So…What are we gonna do about this?" he asks.

"I don't know. I just don't know." I tell him.

"Well, as usual you are welcome to bunk over here."

"I think I will take you up on that offer." I tell him.

"Ok. So we'll just go next door and get your-"

"No." I tell him.

"No?"

"No." I repeat.

"Well, why?" he asks. I give him this look and the light bulb goes off.

"Ah." He says

"Yeah." I tell him. He gives an embarrassed face.

"So, how 'bout a movie then?" he asks.

"Perfect." I tell him, him standing up and walking to the movie shelf.

"Kung-fu?" he asks.

"Of course. What else would I expect being in La Casa de Andrews?" I ask laughing.

"He pops in the tape and presses play. He then walks into the kitchen and makes a couple of bags of popcorn while the out-of-date previews play on the TV. He comes back with the big bowl on popcorn automatically putting it in my lap. He knows I like to hog the popcorn. I eat most of the popcorn, he takes a handful every now and then. I polish off the last of the popcorn and I place the bowl on the table in front of us. He opens his arms, inviting me. Of course I accept. He gives the best hugs and cuddles. I settle into a comfortable position, my head on his chest, his arms around me, holding my hand. I smile. He knows how to make anything better. I see the monster attach Tokyo and my eyelids feel heavy. I'll just close my eyes for a minute…

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­ 

I open my eyes and the sunlight blinds me for about two seconds. I blink a few times and look around. The covers are over me and my pillow is very comfortable. I turn around. Oh, it's Jamie. Looks like he fell asleep also. I shift my position a little bit and he stirs. He opens his eyes and smiles.

"Good Morning." he says.

"Morning."

I get up off him and stand up. He tries to stand up but then falls back onto the couch.

"Heh. Numb leg." he laughs embarrassingly. I laugh. I hold out my hand and I help him up off the couch. We go into the kitchen, make breakfast (pop-tarts), and we go back on the couch. He gets another movie from his shelf and puts it in. We eat our pop-tarts and we lay back on the couch, cuddling. We just lay there watching the movie. After it ends, I feel his head go down to look at me. I look up. Then I remember… WORK! I look at my watch and I'm already late. So I open up my phone and I dial work. It rings, Please let it go to voicemail. I hear it click over to a person. Shit.

_"G Major Records. Sadie Speaking."_

"Sadie, it's Jude. Now listen, don't talk. I will not be in work today, I'm taking a sick day. And please relay to a Mr. Quincy that I will not be in today and to not try to make contact with me. Ok That's it. Bye." I hang up. I sigh and Jamie squeezes me as to hug. I feel his head again and I look up.

"Are you ok? Really?" he asks.

"No. But I will be. You help make me ok." I say.

"Well that's what I'm here for." he says smiling.

"Oh! Before I forget!" he says before he jumps up. I sit up and let him get off, and he runs up the stairs. A moment later he comes back down with something behind his back.

"Look, I know that it was yesterday, and you were thinking of someone else, but I did get you something." he says before he takes out the thing from behind his back. It is a little teddy bear with a little guitar and is holding a small box of candy and a heart-shaped picture frame. It has a picture of Jamie and I from Prom. I smile.

"Jamie, I love it!" I say, giving him a hug.

"No matter who you or I may be seeing, you will always be my valentine." he says.

"Well, no matter who I may date and slutty boyfriends I may know. You will always be mine. Deal?" I ask holding out a hand.

"Deal." he says taking it then pulling me into a hug. One of those hugs that makes me melt in his arms and don't want to let go. I kiss him on the cheek and we get back to cuddling. We watch another move. As the movie goes on, I can feel that Jamie is not paying attention to the movie. I look up and he is just looking at me. I smile.

"Happy Valentines Day Jamie." I tell him.

"Happy Valentines Day Jude." he smiles. He looks into my eyes. I can see that he wants to tell me how much he loves me and how much he cares, but he knows that its not the right time to do it. However, I am feeling daring today. I turn around and I pull his head towards me, kissing him lightly. He looks at me.

"Thank You." I tell him.

"Anytime Jude." he says. I turn back around right back to my position leaning on his chest and watching the movie. This surprise surpasses any one that Tommy could've gotten for me.


End file.
